I Am Greeta
by mabelandwaddles4life
Summary: One Groot is cute enough but TWO! That's too much...Follow Greeta, Groots twin sister, all across the universe as she figures out how to face her fears and come out stronger. (Takes place after Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2)
1. Lost and Found

I opened my eyes and left sleep behind as I studied my suroundings. Rocket had already gone off somewere, because he wasn't in bed.

I streched and went in look for breakfast.

I silently stepped in the way of the dinning room/kitchen, but then hesatated. I wasn't so sure if I wanted to go in there alone.

Sure, I had been with these people long, and they knew me well...But still, when your only about two inches tall, things can look a lot more scary.

There was really only two people I felt comepletly safe with, my brother, Groot and Rocket.

So I made my desision: I was going to find Rocket.

Thankfully, I had a pretty good idea were he would be. My suspisons were confermed as soon as I peered into the doorway. There was Rocket: twidling around with all of his tech stuff.

"Rocket take Greeta to breakfast?"

Normally, to everyone it would just sound like _I am Greeta _but the crew knew me for so long, they had learned to figure out what I said.

Rocket clicked a butten, but it just flew up sparks. "Greeta, your too attached. Go to breakfast with Gamora or Peter or something. I'm busy."

I wouldnt take no as an answer. I reatched up and climbed onto the desk. Rocket noticed this. "Fine then, don't eat but you're going to be hungry."

I ignored his warning and focused on his work. He was right though, I was hungry. Rocket was in the middle of his project when my stomach let out a roar of hunger.

Rocket threw down his screwdriver. "Ah fine! The gult is just too much! You get your wish."

I jumped up and down with happiness, I wasnt sure how long I could go without eating. I reached up for Rocket.

"I know perfectly well you can get up there by yourself." Rocket accused.

I sent him a look of pure cuteness, one that _no one _could look at and not give me what I wanted. He sighed and put me on his shoulder. "I dont know how I keep relenting to you..."

We arived in the dining room/kitchen after everyone else. Unluckly for me, Gamora was still there eating.

Rocket went up to the counter and got something for him to eat. While I searched for the perfect bug to eat outside.

Rocket found me there, about to swallow a delisous bug and rushed to me telling me to spit it out. I reluctently did, sad that I had wasted such an amazing meal.

"Why?" I pouted.

"Why! Because it's descusting, thats why!"

"But _I _like it!"

"Well _I _dont like it!"

"Hmph" I folded my arms.

Rocket softened, "come on, let's go get you some real food."

He lifted me onto his shoulder and I snuggled into his warm fur. Rocket chuckled and raided the cubards for something I could eat.

"What do you like anyway?"

His question was answered by Gamora, who was putting her emty plate away. "Try giving her some nuts or berries. That's what Groot eats." She sugested.

Rocket searched for berries in the cubard. While I hoped off his shoulder and-without him noticing- slipped out the window to look for bugs.

However, Rocket must have sensed that I was up to no good and called out, "DONT look for bugs Greeta."

My plan been found out, I sat down in frustration. I liked berries, but I LOVED bugs. Maybe my brother could relate.

"Groot! Groot!" I called out for my brother, I had not seen him all day.

"Groot!" I called out again. I stood up and begain to search around, forgeting about breakfast.

He was probally somewere with Peter, since I had not seen him all morning either.

I climbed through Peter's window and asked him. "Peter see Groot?"

"No I have not seen Groot." He replied distracted.

"Okay."

I left Peter's room and gathered up strength to go talk with Drax. To me, Drax was the very scariest, with his loud voice and huge body.

I squezed my eyes shut. I would do it for Groot. I made my way to his room and peeked my head in slightly.

"D-D-Drax s-seen Gr-Groot?" My voice shook.

Drax turned his huge body twards me and I fought the erge to hide.

"No I havent seen Groot, are you looking for him?" His voice was perfectly level but it felt like he was shouting in my ear.

I nodded my head silently, not trusting my voice to hold.

"Well good luck on that."

I nodded again and darted back into the hallway.

My stomach rumbled, reminding me that I was still hungry. Maybe if I ate, I could think of how find Groot.

When I made it into the dining room I was overwealmed with worry.

Rocket came up to me and lifted me up quickly. I would have fell off if I hadnt held onto his thumb.

Where were you?! I was looking everywere! Why did you run off without telling me!?"

I lowered my head. "Greeta is sorry. Greeta look for Groot."

"Well you could have told me instead of making me think you had been kidnaped!" Rocket sighed and sat down.

Gamora smiled secretly.

"What are you smiling about!" Rocket yapped.

I apologized again. "Greeta make Rocket happy? Greeta help Rocket?"

Rocket was consitering this when he was (rudely) interupted by Peter.

"Groot is gone!"

Everyone spiraled into panic. Controled panic.

"Did he run off?" Gamora asked.

"Are you sure he isnt just hiding?" Rocket franticly asked.

Rocket was the one who cared for me and Groot the most. And if there was a soft spot in his heart, it was because of us.

Peter dismised all the questions. "I already scaned the entire ship and there was no trace of him."

We all fell silent as we thought of ways we could find him. Then Rocket's eyes lit up with an idea. "Greeta, dont you have one of those telepathic twin things were you can sense Groot or whatever?"

Gamora scolded him. "This isnt time for games Rocket."

"I might-" I gulped as I saw everyones eyes on me. "I might be able to do it..."

Rocket did a dance of victory. "_I was right, you were wrong. Oh oh oh!" _

They all cast him a dirty look at turned their attention back to me. I swallowed my fear and went on. "J-Just give me a minute."

I closed my eyes and pretended no one was there. _Groot...Groot...Groot..._There! I could see Groot in some type of cage with people beside him with gold colored skin...The soonname!

"Groot is with the soonname." I said opening my eyes.

Everyone looked at me with blank expressions.

Rocket spoke up. "Who is the soonname?"

"The gold people!" I supplied.

"Oooh!" Everyone said at once.

"Close enough." Rocket said. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some gold butt!"

"Not so fast." Peter stopped him. "What if it's some trap?"

"So what? We have saved the galixy _two _times if I recall correctly. We can even take a little gold while we're there!"

Drax laughed loundly and I covered my ears.

"Well I guess we should rescue Groot. Lets suit up!" Peter tried.

"You sound like a little kids show." Gamora snickered.

"I know!" Peter called from the hall.

"Well I guess we should get ready." Gamora and everyone left except for me and Rocket.

I tried my look of cuteness on him but he sheilded his eyes. "Nope you have to."

I grumpily complained. "Do I _have _to?"

Rocket looked at me with a sarcastic look written all over his face. "Only if you want to live."

I moaned and slowly draged myself to my room.

"Oh stop being a drama queen." Rocket called after me.

I just _hmph_ed in response and kept on dragging myself.

I made it inside my makeshift room. Appearently rooms didnt come in my size. But I would be able to get a normal room once I grew up.

I tiredly went through my small closet. Ha! Thats a joke my closet only held one thing: my uniform.

I unhappily put it on. Normally, Flora Colossis, my species, didnt have to wear clothes. But I have to wear this' they said.

I made my way to the control room where everyone was waiting.

I tugged and pulled at my clothes until Rocket told me to quit. Then I started rolling around to be annoying.

"Greeta, if you arent going to help then go sit in the corner."

I climbed down Rocket's chair and made my way to the corner, where I spent the rest of the ride laying face down on the floor.

"We're here." Peter declaired.

I didnt move an inch of my body. Rocket draged me up and placed my limp body on his shoulder.

"Greeta, really?" Peter said, noticing me.

I humphed back and stayed were I was.

"Okay then if you are going to be like this then we are going to leave you on the ship Greeta." Peter said sternly.

I still didnt move. Rocket started to pull me off his shoulder. I scrambled to find something to cling onto.

Peter took that as a 'okay fine I will behave' and left me alone.

"You know Rocket, the reason she's grumpy is because you kept her up the whole night." Peter said, casualy placing the blame.

"Me! Your the one who had to give her your sugary cafine drink last night!"

And they were at it again.

"Both of you stop!" Gamora but in. "We're here."


	2. Saved

A unique planet came into view, growing closer every minute. This was the soonname's planet.

If only I was happier to enjoy it. I was being forced to wear this dreadful outfit that I hated with every bit of hate that I had.

"Greeta, I thoght you weren't going to do that anymore." It was Rocket.

"Mmmmmmm..." I hadn't realized that I was tugging at my clothes again.

Peter called everyone into a group to go over the plan. I zoned out not really listening.

"Okay Greeta?" I had been caught.

"Umm..yes?" I replied hoping that it was the right answer.

Gamora hit Peter on the back of the head. "Stop teasing her! Listen Greeta, all you need to do is grab the battery that runs all of their ships, and get out of there quick. Ok?"

I nodded my head. Shyly I asked the thing that had been in my head. "Could Rocket come with me?"

Gamora shook her head and my hopeful face fell. "No, he would be too big."

Gamora caught my disappointed look and tried to cheer me up. "But you can go in the same escape vessle as him!"

A smile overcame my face. Peter was confused though.

"Wait arent we all going in the same vess-" Gamora kicked him. Peters face dawned with relization and see glanced at me to see if I had heard him. Thankfuly to them I hadn't.

"Okay do we all have the plan understood?" Peter asked, ready to go.

"Wait." Rocket stopped him. "Greeta repeat what he said."

I thought hard. What was I supposed to do again?

"Um...Greeta take from ship?"

"Exactly!" Rocket praised. "So much better than her brother."

I beamed with pride.

"_Now _can we go?" Peter asked.

"Lead on captain!" Rocket said with over-the-top ethusasm.

"Okkayy? Lets head."

We all grabed our weapins and walked out onto the landing pad. As I walked I could feel the scratchy fabric of my suit tapping on my bark.

"Rocket can Greeta-" I started.

"Not. Another. Word."

I faced forward defeated. But I was reminded of my mission: save Groot. As I was thinking about the vision I had it dawned on me that something was wrong...Something about the cage...I couldnt think about it now though, we had came to the building.

Rocket climbed up to the vent, opened it, and placed me inside.

"Do you know were to go?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Aw come on! We had the map right in front of us!"

I shrugged.

"Okay, just go down then turn to the left until you see the light. You got that?"

I gave him a salut.

"Be careful. Dont die." He pet me on the head and slid back down.

Okay this was going to be easy! All I had to do was not mess it up!

I walked down first chanting the directions in my head. _Down, left, down, left, down, I wonder how Groots doing...NO! Stay focused! _Uh oh. I had came to the turn and I had forgoten which way to go!

Left? Right? Left? Right? Left Right? LeftRight? LeftRightLeftRightLeft...Left!

I turned left, hoping it was the right direction. _Now look for the light..._Hmm that should be easy enough.

It had been minutes and I still hadn't seen any light. Maybe I took the wrong path. I should go back. I turned my back but then stopped when I saw the entire vent flash red.

Maybe my friends are in trouble! I should go and help them! But they told me to stay...I'll just finish this then go and help them.

I headed towards the light and found a vent. It was shut. How could I get out? Oh! I have an idea!

My arms stretched out in front of me and sliped in between the bars and I loosened the screws. I grimaced in pain: using my powers always hurt.

I knew what my brother would do, he would kick the vent and let it fall, letting others know were he was.

Instead I silently placed the vent in with me and lowered myself down with my vines.

Good job Greeta! I congratulated myself.

It was pretty obvous what I needed to get since it was connected to about a thousand wires.

Again it came to my mind what Groot would do: cut all the wires and be done with it. But that wouldnt work, then it would set off the alarm, that wasn't hidden very well, above the battery.

Instead I needed to replace it.

But what would work? I looked around the room for anything I could use. Or maybe it wasn't in the room...I looked down, it was finnally time to get rid of this suit.

It wasn't nessesary to get rid of the whole suit but I was glad to. The suit had an to-go bomb and just enough power to support all of the ships until we left. That way they wouldn't be able to come after us.

Now I had to get back to my friends. And this time the answer wasn't do the oppisite of Groot, it was do Groot.

I needed to get caught doing something unrelated to this. Ah ha! It was a super fancy looking proto type thing that was connected to a series of traps and the best thing, alarms.

I grabbed it and froze, letting myself be captured by a huge net. I had to hang on for dear life because I was small enough to fit through the ropes.

When the people came in it wasn't hard to act afraid. After all, what isnt scarier than two gigantic gold-skined people?

Actually a lot more things...

The people grabbed me by the feet and carried me upside down to their High Priest.

"You! Do you have anything to say about your crimes?!"

"Yes. Were are my friends? Can you let them go? Im hungry, do yu have any bugs?"

This is what the Priest heard: "_I am Greeta. I am Greeta. I am Greeta I am Greeta."_

"Can anyone understand the creature?" The Priest asked.

Everyone just shook their heads.

The Priest sighed and gave an order. "Put it with the rest of them."

I was telling her that I was a _her_ when I relized what that meant: my friends were there!

My excitment fizzled when I saw them. They looked so discouraged. I felt puzzled though, why weren't they getting out? The bars were very distanced Gamora could easily fit through them. Even Drax if he really tried.

The gold person pressed a button then tossed me in. I braced myself for the impact, but was caught by Rocket.

"Why Rocket not leave? Rocket scared? Greeta do it then!" I asked than left and before he could stop me, walked straight into the barrier.

I put my hand to my head to stop the pain. "Oh Greeta know. Barrier. Hurt."

Rocket miserably nodded his head.

"But Rocket always get out."

"Not this time Greeta."

It broke my heart to see him sad. I hugged him as tightly as I could.

Maybe I could help him though?

"Rocket?"

"Yeah Greeta?"

"Greeta have battery. Battery help?"

Rockets face lit up. "Greeta your a genius!" He lifted me up.

"What is it?" The others had heard him shout and turned towards me.

"She's got the battery!" Rocket wispered happily.

"How?" Peter asked.

I told them the story. They all looked at me shocked.

"What? Greeta do bad?" I lowered my head.

Rocket lifted my chin up. "No Greeta, you did great! No, better than great! Amazing!"

"Greeta make Rocket proud?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes! Yes!"

"I have never seen you so happy Rocket. But save the celebrating. Can you get us out of here with that battery?" Peter took control.

"Your right I can!"

"Then get to work!"

Peter explained the plan to the rest of us and I actually listened this time. Once he finished I had to but in.

"Peter...Greeta put bomb in place."

Peter grinned. "Even better! How long do we have?"

"Umm" I counted it up on my fingers. "Ten?"

Peter nodded. "That's more then enough. Rocket are you done?"

"Almost." He made one adjustment. "There now we can leave."

"Wow really? I thought it would include more bombs." Peter said teasingly.

"Dont mock me."

Peter chuckled and stepped into the barrier. He trembled for a moment then glared at Rocket.

"Oh opps! Silly me! I forgot to turn it off!" Rocket said sarcasticly. He snickered and pressed a button. "_There _now you can go."

Drax laughed and stepped out of the cage. Peter followed-a little hesitant- then Gamora. Finnally, me and Rocket.

"You ready?"

I nodded, whatever we would face we would face it together. He lifted me up on his shoulder and we walked out.

"Greeta go get Groot out!"

I nodded and made my way to the cage door. I already knew how to deactivate the barrier. Rocket had taught me. Rocket taught me everything that I know about technology.

I completed the process and becomed to my brother. He hesitated.

"Safe Groot."

He nodded and tiredly walked out. I felt bad for him, he probally ran into that barrier a million times already. That's my brother: he never gives up.

We looked over the battle. Peter, Gamora, and Drax were fighting people, and Rocket was hijacking a ship for us.

I estamated in my head, we probally had five minutes to get out before the bomb exploaded.

"Rocket! Greeta and others leave now!"

Rocket sent the message to the crew-they couldn't have possibly heard me-and they ended their battles and ran twards the ship.

"Groot go to ship?" I wasn't sure if he was strong enough, he could bearly stand. I had to take him.

Rocket was gesturing wildly for us to come. I closed my eyes for a bref second and regained strength.

This was it.

One of my arms held onto Groot while the other shot out and gripped the ships door. I flinged us into the ship and we crash landed onto Peter.

My body groaned from stretching so far.

"Are you two okay?" He asked.

"Greeta ok. Groot hurt."

Peter took Groot up. "I think all he needs is some rest."

I nodded. He was going to be fine. Out of the two of us, Groot was the braver and stronger one. I sat down and lowered my head slightly just enough so that Gamora and Drax wouldn't notice.

Groot could have done that easily. All I could do was...what? I sighed quitely. Groot was the better twin.

I remembered a time when Peter taught me and Groot how to use our powers. He was the only one who could do it right. I was too weak and it hurt me to strech my arms.

"Greeta!"

I looked up, it was Rocket calling me.

"Come up here."

I obayed and climbed up on the control panels. Rocket picked me up and placed me on the seat next to him.

We flew in silent for a few minutes. Me, lost in my sad thoughts and Rocket, preoccupied with piloting. After a while though, he noticed something.

"What's bothering you Greeta?"

"Oh um..." I didnt know what to say, if I told the truth then Rocket would think that I wasnt strong and then he wouldnt like me...but if I told a lie then he would see right through me.

I sighed and begin, "Groot stronger than Greeta. Greeta weak. Greeta no help." I frowned and tears begin to flood my eyes.

"Hey dont cry." Rocket wiped my tears. "You got us all out of there, rember?"

I nodded but still wasn't convinced.

"Hey," Rocket turned to look at me. "If anyone can save the galaxy, it's you."

I smiled and embraced him. I should have known Rocket would always have my back. He wouldnt think I was weird or even weak!

"I hate to break up the moment, but we've got something on our hands."

We turned around to see Peter, looking out at the incoming ships, with an worried expression on his face.

I smiled and tried to stuffle my giggles.

"Hey! There is nothing funny about this!" Peter scolded me.

"Greeta think Peter not in danger."

Just as I said those words, all of the ships lost power and fell into the abss.

Rocket started laughing at Peter. "Ha! You should have known! The look on your face..." He fell into uncontrolable laughter that made me smile too.

"Well i'm sorry Greeta, you were right again. You just keep suprising me."

That made my smile grow even wider. And with my spirits lifted, I went to see my brother.


End file.
